Familiarity in a Stranger
by oXKaTaAnGXo
Summary: A man with a familiar voice holds great wisdom.


Unfortunately I do no own Avatar

**Unfortunately I do no own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon and its original creators.**

It's been heart breaking for me. I've been alone for about 2 years now. He promised he would be back. He looked me straight in the eyes, stroking my face with his soft hands. "I promise." He cried placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I looked away as he opened his glider and took off. That's the last time I saw him. The last time my heart was full. Now I sit here on this stone that holds so many memories. The first time we looked into each others eyes with a smile full of love. The first time we watched the sun set over the beautiful trees that surrounded us. The first time he held me close promising never to let go.

I now come here alone on the anniversary of his passing, to bask in these memories. I pick a lily from the tree, place it in my hair, and watch the sun set with tears in my eyes. I know I'm not totally alone in this world. I still have Sokka Suki, and Toph, but they all left as I wished them to. I didn't need people to take care of me. I now live by myself in the lonely temple. Sometimes as I lay in my bed I can feel his arms around me. Of course, I wake to find no one there. I just wish for a better future. I wish for my love to come back to me. Because as he left, I slowly destroyed myself.

--

This anniversary was like no other. I would arrive at that secluded stone in the dense forest. Appa would rest as I sat until the sun would set. I grabbed myself a lily from the tree and placed it in my hair. I swung my legs off to the side and placed a hand on the stone with tears in my eyes. It was always so peaceful. When the wind would blow, fragile lilies would dance around with the breeze. I would take in the fresh air, trying to calm down.

"Your Katara," A voice started startling me. "You're the Avatar's widow." The voice continued. I looked around seeing an old man step out from the brush. He was a homely looking man. His beard was long and white. He wore a light blue hat on his head and a tattered piece of cloth draped over his even more tattered clothing.

"Do I know you?" I questioned, getting up from where I sat.

"Everybody knows you my dear. I am very sorry for your loss." The old man placed a hand on my shoulder with a caring smile. "Today is the anniversary I take it." The man looked around at the beautiful lilies.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Everybody is in mourning today. To tell the truth, I expected you to be brighter than them." The old man looked at her with a smile. I was confused at his words.

"I lost the love of my life. How can I be happy?" I stated.

"My dear," the man swung his arm around my shoulders, "you are thinking of only his death. Try to look beyond. I know he wouldn't want to see you this way." I looked off to the side with heavy eyes.

"It's the only thing that comes to mind." I cried touching the engagement necklace he gave to me.

The old man plucked a lily from the tree, holding it gently in his hands. "I know it hurts to think of him sometimes. What do you think of when you see this lily here?" The old man opened his hands revealing the lily. I starred at the lily with the dew still glistening on it.

"I think of everyday I spent with him. Every time I heard him say I love you." I cried. The old man smiled.

"This flower holds many memories. Small things can have that effect." The old man opened my hands placing it within my palm. "Keep this lily close to your heart." He smiled cuffing my hands so as to hold the lily close. I smiled a little but that soon faded to a frown and a tear. The old man noticed this and spoke once more. "Katara, I met him once before. He is not one to see you cry." The man spoke. "When I met him, he spoke of only you." He walked around holding his staff for support. "Of how beautiful you are. How you made his heart dance around when he saw you. How when he was on the verge of death, you where there to save his life. How he loved you with all of his heart." The man walked closer to Katara.

"How did you meet him?" I questioned.

"I've been around my dear." The old man began. "I actually met him the day of battle, at this spot. He stopped to rest. I caught him picking a lily from that tree and speaking of you. I stopped for a while just to talk." The old man smiled.

"He stopped here?" Katara smiled.

"That he did." The old man looked down smiling and holding his staff. Suddenly a young girl walked from the forest and tugged on the old mans tattered clothing. He looked down and frowned. "Well my dear, I must be going." He walked to me and gave me a hug. "I hope I've helped. Remember be the brightest of the rest." He smiled winking his glistening grey eyes and began to walk away. I stood still thinking the unthinkable before running to him.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Who are you?" The old many turned and smiled.

"A stranger, a friend…" He paused. "A familiar voice to help cure a tattered soul." He turned, and as he walked a new imaged was formed. A young boy with a blue tattoo on his head, and a staff in his hand walked out, disappearing within the thin trees under a blue light. I noticed and cried running through the trees to catch up, but he was gone. All that was left was a small sun lit lily with the dew still glistening off its petals, and the new memories founded that day.


End file.
